


City Lights.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Domestic Violence, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Worker, Sexual Tension, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brothel hidden deep within the notorious city of Tokyo is home to three popular men. </p><p>Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima Kei, and Oikawa Tooru. </p><p>All of them, although highly requested and get partners almost every night, are in terrible danger. </p><p>Three men love them completely, and will do anything to get them back, even if they can no longer remember them at all.</p><p>But what will a love like this do to three poor souls who no longer know how to love?</p><p>The answer is, it'll rip them to shreds, and make them want it more. </p><p>((Forgive me mother, for I have sinned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tsukishima let out an exaggerated moan as his face was pressed into the sheets.

The man behind him grunted as he slammed in and out of the prostitutes hole, hissing out curses as he did so.

Tsukishima had blocked him out a time ago, and now simply concentrated on making his voice seem as slutty as possible.

"M-Master!" He gasped as he arched his back, forcing himself not to smirk as the other men before them, other men who just wanted to watch, howled and tossed bills forward onto the bed.

"You like that, don't you?" One of the men, an old man in his early 40's who was one of Tsukishima's regulars, grunted. His small beady eyes were darkened with lust and Kei smirked a little, leaning forward and resting his weight on his elbows.

The man behind him continued to pound into his hole, but after years of practice, Kei had perfected the art of balance good enough.

"Do you want my mouth, Master?" He moaned, hooding his eyes as he pressed back onto the man's rather small cock, breathing out another faked moan as the old regular grunted.

"Y-yes." He stuttered as he stood, his pants already half way off as he shoved his member into Kei's waiting mouth.

Kei grunted around the member, sucking on it slowly, careful of his teeth, and looked up at the man, making his eyes as teary as possible.

"You like that don't you, you slut." The man behind him snarled, his meaty hands digging into Kei's back, kneading at the muscles harshly.

Kei moaned around the man's cock, feeling the man twitch as his release started to rise.

He pulled his mouth away, letting the cum splatter onto his face, soon feeling the man behind him release into the condom as well.

The men sighed in relief, slowly letting go of Kei who waved bye to them playfully, wiping a bit of the mans cum on his fingers and teasingly licking it as he watched them go, but as soon as the door closed, he spat the release onto the floor messily and sighed as he sat up straight.

"Damn bastards," he hissed as he wiped the release off with the sheet, grunting at the slight uncomfort in his rectum as he moved.

"They were here for only an hour, Kei." Kei looked up to see his senior, Keiji, who was staring at him unimpressed.

He must have just gotten out of a trick, because his neck was bruised and his lips swollen, most likely from a ball gag.

He was wearing his normal after-care attire of thin sweat pants and a baggy shirt, and his hair dripped a bit with water.

"I see it went well." Keiji commented lightly as he walked into the room. He sat down next to Kei who grunted in agreement, picking up the bills that had scattered.

The man had payed handsomely, at least 300, but they were just so...

"Grotesque?" Keiji offered as he gently took the bills from Kei.

"Exactly." Kei huffed, "and their dicks were small." He snapped, "I had to actually laugh to make that bastard think I was choking on that pin sized-" Keiji cut Kei off as he gently pressed a small breath-mint into Kei's mouth, his dark eyes staring into Kei's golden ones for a few moments before he spoke.

"You can complain to Tooru all you want later. Go take a shower and brush your teeth." He said softly, gently brushing Kei's hair away from his eyes.

"Ill let Kenma know that you're clocking in early." The dark-haired man said softly, gently kissing Kei's forehead.

"It's cuddle night, don't forget." Keiji murmured, his hands lingering on Kei's shoulders for a few moments maybe too long before he slid his hands away.

Kei hummed and stumbled to his feet, grunting at the discomfort in his hips as he did so before he made his way out into the hallway.

The hallway was dimly lit by small red lights that flickered off the purple walls, making the entrance to their actual bedrooms virtually unnoticeable.

The door itself was small, so Kei had to duck under to get in, and was soon met with the iron spiral staircase before him.

Up the stairs, he could already hear Tooru's cheery singing along with some disney movie (Tangled was it?) and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He knew as much as anyone who worked in the brothel knew that Tooru was the most requested of them all.

He defiantly looked it. He could make himself look as innocent as a baby, or as violent and dominant as a wild beast, but in times like these when they all could truly relax, he was soft-spoken and kind.

That was the Tooru that he loved the most.

He made his way up the staircase, brushing aside some purple curtains that Tooru had insisted staying, and walked inside to see Tooru plonked on their large bean-bag, already munching on popcorn with his eyes glued to the screen.

The room itself wasn't much. It had a small kitchen with a portable stove and a mini fridge in the corner as well as a small Kotatsu that was just big enough for the three of them.

There were three bean-bags, courtesy of Tooru, and the bed they all shared was shoved in the corner next to the TV.

"You comin?" Tooru asked around a mouthful of popcorn, blinking up at Kei who winced at the gross sight.

"Swallow before you speak, Tooru." Kei jumped a little at Keiji's voice and found that the man was entering the room, looking a little tired as he flicked off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

He gently pulled on Kei's hand, pulling him to the bed and laying him down, already settling down next to him as Kei curled into a ball at his side.

"Come on, Tooru." He said quietly, already holding Kei close, his honey colored eyes dropping fast.

Tooru groaned from his seat, but soon got up enough to move to the bed as well, curling up next to them.

"Goodnight, hons." Tooru said quietly as he wrapped the blanket around all of them.

"Night." Kei sighed, relaxing into the sheets with a quiet sigh.

"Goodnight." Keiji answered, and the three of them slowly began I drift off into sleep, unknowing of the three men they would meet in the upcoming day, and how they would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiji sighed as he settled down on the show bed. It was before working hours, and the brothel was always a little busy at this time.

For the day, he was the show-person for the day, meaning that all he had to do was sit on a large plush bed in the middle of the brothel and wait for someone to pay the amount for him.

He glanced up at the paying board, and pursed his lips at the number; _500_.

No one was going to pay that much, he would be looking forward to a quiet night.

He relaxed back into the large throw pillows, his gaze raking over the men as they filled into the building, soon catching their eyes onto Keiji who smirked, spreading his legs and teasingly letting his fingers skin across his body.

Most of the men had stepped forward, but had paused when they saw the cost. A few of them tried putting their money together, but still, the cost was too high.

"Sorry, sugar." Keiji purred as he got onto his hands and knees, leaning forward and reaching out to one of them.

His fingers teasingly skimmed his face before he pulled himself back.

"But you gotta pay for me, Hun." He cooed, sitting up and continuing his show.

He paused when he spotted a certain character out of the corner of his eye.

It was a tall man in a suit that must have been Gucci, sharp hair that was pointed up ridiculously with a color scale of grey and white, but what really caught Keiji were his eyes. The eyes that made Keiji go still, and made a primal instinct in his body flare up again. 

Sharp, golden. The eyes of a predator. They seemed to smirk when they say Keiji staring at the man, and sauntered forward, easily slamming not 500, but 1000 onto the bed, growling out in a voice that made shivers go down his spine as he turned fully to him 

"I want a house visit." The man demanded as Keiji picked up the bills, examining it for a moment before he looked up, plastering on a fake smirk and leaning forward so his ass stuck up in the air, showing off his body to anyone who cared to look his way.

"Then I'm all yours." He purred, gently pulling the man forward by his tie, their lips almost touching before he pulled back, watching as the man's face flushed more, and his eyes filled with lust. Perfect, this guy was easy to seduce. That just meant that Keiji got to go sleep early. 

"Just a little bit, Master." Keiji whispered, watching as the man's face flushed again we a Keiji pulled a robe close to him, slipping it on and walking down from the bed, standing next to the handsome man.

"Shall we, Master?" He asked, his hands wandering over the man's chest, watching closely with hooded eyes. The man nodded gruffly and with an oddly gentle touch, pulled Keiji along to the curb where a large car was marked. 

Keiji peeked back shortly to see that Tooru had taken his spot on the bed. The taller man caught his eye and sent him a smirk, rolling his hips a bit on the sheets as he spread open his legs teasingly.

Keiji followed the man into the car, seeing the man sit down on the leather seats and gently pat his thigh to signal Keiji to sit down. Keiji sauntered over, taking a sit on his lap, facing him and letting his arms curl around the man's neck. 

"What do you want?" He asked softly, fluttering his eyelashes flirtyily, but for some reason, those sharp owl-like eyes seemed t bare into his very soul, and Keiji felt a shiver go up his spine as the man smirked, showing off clean, sharp teeth. Keiji found something in his stomach stir, and the need for those teeth to bite into him surged through his body, almost making him whimper. 

"I," the man started, his voice lowering to a soft growl, "want to show you off to my friends." He leaned in, gently nipping at Keiji's ear, tugging softly and causing Keiji to let out a soft whimper, one that wasn't a masking of his real feelings, but one that felt so real tears almost came to his eyes. 

"Y-yes, Master-" "Koutarou." The man interrupted him, his hands wandering over his body again, "call me Koutarou." He growled, his hands dipping down into Keiji's thighs, teasing at the hem of the small panties he had put on before. Keiji whimpered a little and bucked his hips lightly, a whine gracing his throat when Koutarou pushed his hips down, forcing him to stay still. 

"No." The man growled, his teeth biting at Keiji's ear again in punishment. Keiji paused and let the man's hands roam his body, pressing into the soft skin of his thighs, squeezing softly with a grunt. Keiji shivered when he felt warm breath tickling his throat and tilted his head back on instinct, shivering and whining as Koutarou's large hands dipped into his panties, slowly starting to pump him in a way that almost made Keiji come undone then and there. 

He nodded slowly, leaning back a bit to let Koutarou have more room to explore. "Please," he gasped softly, feeling his entire body start to tingle, "I-I want you!" He whimpered as Koutarou growled against his throat, his sharp teeth gently biting on the soft flesh like an animal marking it's spot.

"Soon," Koutarou grunted. Keiji yelped lightly as large hands gently moved to his ass, pushing on the two soft cheeks and spreading them apart. "Such a pretty body you have," Koutarou whispered into his ear. Keiji squeezed his eyes shut, moving down a little onto Koutarou's hands, feeling his fingers start to tease at his hole.

"What's your name?" He whispered to Keiji. Keiji stiffened up, feeling his throat go dry for a second. Didn't he know that he wasn't allowed to say? He whimpered as slight pain spiked up his spine as Koutarou dug his fingers into his hips, pushing down hard.

"Don't whine." Koutarou growled, his voice rough and dominant before his hands slowly went back to gently massaging his body. "Tell me your name, I want to hear you say it." He whispered, his own voice holding the elements of a whine that made Keiji shiver a little. This guy had such odd mood swings, it was a little hard to follow.

He took in a deep breath, "Keiji." He said softly, not trusting his voice to come out in anything but a whine as Koutarou's fingers dipped into his entrance, teasing the muscle as it spasmed lightly.

"Good.." Koutarou rumbled as he pressed a finger inside. Keiji arched a little and moaned, feeling a little surprised. How the hell could this guy make him feel like he was a virgin again? His touches were so delicate, almost akin to the first man, and the owner of the club he worked at itself- it made a feeling rise in Keiji's chest that he hadn't felt in years.

Affection.

He whimpered a little as he heard his Master's voice echoing in his ears, "don't fall in love with them, Keiji. They're monsters. And if you even give them a second to do anything more than they usually do, then they'll eat you up."

He closed his eyes and let Koutarou gently spread him apart, feeling his mind start to wander before suddenly, he felt Koutarou's lips on his again, but this time, something was pushed into his mouth.

A pill. One he knew the taste of all too well. It was a pill that he often used if he couldn't finish a trick, or if Kei was having nightmares again.

It was a sleeping pill.

He shoved against Koutarou's chest and tried to spit out the pill, but faster then he could move, Koutarou was supporting his head by his neck, and pressing a wine glass to his mouth, gently tilting the contents inside.

Keiji choked briefly as he struggled, but soon swallowed and felt the pill go down. Tears came to his eyes as he looked up at Koutarou, terror in his system. Koutarou's eyes were oddly soft, all traces of Lust gone, and only a flicker of doubt in their depths.

"Shh," he whispered, smiling down at Keiji. "Tooru and Kei are waiting for you at home, you wouldn't want to make them wait, would you?" He said, grinning as he said three words that made Keiji's blood freeze and his heart start to pump faster.

"My little Puppet?"

Keiji choked again, not on anything in his mouth, but now on fear. How could he have been so blind?! This was Bokuto Koutarou, one of the most powerful Mob Bosses in Japan!

He tried pushing up, but found that his arms felt like lead, and he soon crashed down again. As soon as his head hit the floor of the limo, he blacked out and was summoned into strangely peaceful sleep, one that when he woke up from, his life would be changed forever.  


	3. Chapter 3

When Tooru woke up, he was in a room that was unfamiliar to him. The walls were tall and red, sweeping with perfectly painted designs swirled in gold and black. He found that he couldn't move, as if his body was covered in weights, and his wrists hurt horribly. His mouth was covered by what felt like a metal plate, and he could faintly feel a rubber strand hooking around his head, pinning it in place.

He tried to move, but found that around his arms and chest there were heavy chains that linked onto the bed. He froze before tears started to come to his eyes. He found that remembering most of the night he couldn't remember, only that he had been bought by a handsome man and had slept with him for what should have been just the night, and even then... They hadn't had sex. 

He struggled faintly, his limbs feeling heavy and lead-like as he slowly lifted his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes as tears as panic came to them. He forced himself to still, trying his hardest not to panic as he heard a few knocks on the door, holding his breath as heavy footsteps neared the bed, and a hand laid gently on his own. 

"Don't cry," the voice, one that sounded so painfully familiar, spoke, slowly pulling Tooru's hands away from his eyes to reveal Tooru's teary eyes and his scared face. "D-don't hurt me.." Tooru whimpered, gasping as the man above him came into his sight. 

His hair was short and messy, his eyes were a dark brown that seemed to pierce Tooru's own creamy brown ones. His arms were muscular and thick, Tooru had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of them. He wondered what they would feel like pinning him down onto the bed, roughly taking him until he couldn't anymore. The mere thought made him shudder a bit. 

The man narrowed his eyes a bit, seeming to see Tooru's shaky anticipation and curled his lip. "Don't you dare think of me like that, idiot." He snapped, gently smacking Tooru on the head before he straightened up, taking a key from the pocket of his button-down shirt, unlocking Tooru from the chains and oddly gently grabbing him by the arm, pulling him to stand. 

Tooru stumbled, black spots darting before his eyes as his blood flow evened out, he whined a little, his legs feeling like jelly as he fell to his knees, faintly hearing the man curse a bit. He felt the man grab him and sling an arm around his shoulder, hefting him up into his arms and carrying him out the door. Tooru instantly started to struggle, yelping behind the plate as the man smacked his head again.

"Stop squirming!" He snapped, wrapping his large arms around Tooru more, holding him firmly so that Tooru was nearly unable to move. Tooru let out a whine of complaint behind his gag, struggling a little more before he came to a stop, breathing heavy through his nose and glaring at the man who glared right back at him, a frown set into his skin as if a knife had carved it there. Did he ever smile? 

Tooru huffed through his nose and looked away, finally noticing the decor around him. The walls were a deep red, with gold accents. The paint was chipping a bit, but the place still looked incredibly beautiful despite the oldness of it.

Oikawa suppressed a whimper as the door behind them slammed loudly, as if someone was ramming their body against the door, trying to break it down. The man held him tighter, hugging him softly but still keeping his silent vigil as he walked down the hall.

Tooru glanced up at him. He could just see his face, still set in stone with the jaw firmly clenched and a sort of no-nonsense look in his eyes. It was almost terrifying. This was the man he had laid with that night, right? Why was he so rigid? Why was he nothing like the man he had seen last night? Was he even the same man?

The thought of being fucked by someone who he couldn't see made something in his mind click, as if a switch was being flipped. He cried out, gripping the sides of his head as memories on top of memories rushed in, flooding his mind and assaulting the thoughts that were no longer coherent. 

"Whoa, shhh, Tooru!" The man said, stopping as soon as Tooru began to weep. Great sobs breached from his mouth as his fingers curled in his short brown hair, tugging at the strands with reckless abandon. 

The man said nothing and let Tooru cry into his shoulder. He sunk onto his bottom, Tooru curled in his lap and clinging onto him, his hands leaving his hair. His head hurt so much, there was so many memories that rushed through his mind, the next one more painful than the last. 

"Oikawa!" Tooru wailed, hearing the all too familiar wail of Keiji. His voice was tight with panic, and as Tooru looked up with a blurry vision, he could see Keiji struggling in the arms of a much taller man. 

Keiji's arms waved franticly as he struggled in the other man's much bigger arms, crying out to Tooru desperately, his voice growing wet with every teary call. Tooru choked breifly and reached out to Keiji as well, his entire body racked with sobs and pain as the man who he was sitting in stood up, roughly grabbing Tooru around the middle. 

"Bokuto!" He called loudly, yanking Tooru up as Tooru screamed out, waving his arms and kicking his legs desperately Keiji's way. "Get Keiji into a safe room! Find Kuroo and Tsukishima too!" He yelled before growling into Tooru's ear, a warning that Tooru did not heed. 

"Let me go!" He screamed, his throat feeling raw from his cries and screams, "you bastard! You bitch! You fucking monster!" On his last word, the man's arms around his middle tightened impossibly making Tooru choke on his exhaling breath. 

He didn't have time to suck in more breath when he was slammed against the red wallpaper, roughly pressed down into a forced crouching position so that the man loomed over him, his fingernails digging painfully into Tooru's skin. 

Tooru hissed, but remained silent as the man above him growled lowly. "You will not call me those words," he growled, clenching a hand roughly around Tooru's wrist in an iron grip, "you will not fight me while you reside here. This is the last safe place you can ever be, do you want to go back to the brothel?" He spat, his voice deathly quiet. 

A shiver ran up Tooru's spine and he shook his head quickly, forcing his body to go limp as the man continued. "You are safe here, but as long as you are, you belong to me." He whispered, his voice softening slightly. 

"I will not hurt you, I will not rape you, I will not kill you. But I will keep you here. Here you are safe." Tooru nodded limply, his head throbbing as tears leaked from his eyes, but he forced himself not to stiffen up as the man's grip loosened more. 

"I'm going to let you go," he murmured, gently taking his hands away at a painfully slow pace, "don't run or I will subdue you." Tooru nodded again, flipping around as soon as the man let him go. 

He moved fast, skittering away a few feet, still close enough to the man that he had to be, but at a safe distance. He rubbed his raw wrists, sniffling as snot and tears dribbled from his nose. He wiped his face, whimpering at the embarrassment of being caught as such an ugly crier.

The man scoffed, leaning back and plopping down on the ground. He held out his hand to Tooru calmly. Tooru flinched back, blinking a little at the hand before inquiringly looking back up to the man. 

"Take it, Tooru," he said softly, his eyes softening more and a shy smile slipping onto his features, "and please, if you can remember me, call me Iwaizumi Hajime." 


	4. Chapter 4

Keiji screamed as soon as Tooru was lugged away. He wailed, slamming his fists hard against Bokuto's chest as he struggled to escape. 

"Let me go! You murderer!" He screamed, "you monster! You killed him!" He continued to struggle even after Bokuto had shoved him into a darkened room and clamped hard handcuffs onto his wrists, preventing him from moving. And still, he screamed. 

"Akaashi! Akaashi, please! Stop screaming!" Bokuto pleaded, hugging the handcuffed man tightly into his chest, petting down his messy and greasy dark hair as Akaashi's screams started to go raw, and soon, after a horrible coughing fit that nearly had Akaashi spitting up blood, he stopped screaming. 

Bokuto sighed in relief, feeling Akaashi breathing hard underneath him, still horrible furious, but no longer screaming. He held onto him a little longer until Akaashi's breaths stopped sounding as if he was being choked, and he was only just stiff in Bokuto's hold. 

"I'm going to let you go now, okay?" Bokuto whispered, looking down at the pale Akaashi, his face still twisted in partial fury. Akaashi nodded a little, glaring at Bokuto and scooting away from him as soon as Bokuto's arms loosened around his middle. 

"What are you going to do with me?" Akaashi spat, glaring at Bokuto who merely sat back on his bottom, sighing a little. He shrugged, licking his lips and slumping a little as he looked at Akaashi. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked suggestively, grinning as Akaashi glare intensified. "Kidding! Kidding!" He said, grinning as he held his arms up in mock retreat as Akaashi fiddled with the cuffs. 

"Are you going to sell me?" Akaashi asked after a second, glaring at Bokuto who didn't really look like he cared. "Rape me?" Akaashi asked again, angry tears coming to his eyes as Bokuto simply shrugged again, grinning as he watched Akaashi. 

"Nope~." Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi by his handcuffs and pulling him forward so that he was on his knees, his face nearly touching the ground as Bokuto's large hand came on top of his head, pushing him down to face the floor. 

"I'm just reeeally gonna mess you up," Bokuto purred, his voice above Akaashi's head as he pulled Akaashi's arms up more, starting to bend them back. Akaashi gasped when he realized what was happening, and immediately started to struggle again. 

"No! Stop!" He screamed as red hot pain shot through his body, the sound of hot metal connecting to skin and the feeling of the base of his neck burning with more fury then the hounds of hell, he continued to scream. 

He screamed until he was sure his voice would give out, and as Bokuto lifted the hot metal, tossing away the instrument to let it clang onto the ground, he grabbed Akaashi by his hair and forced him to look up. 

Bokuto's face was filled with a sort of insanity that Akaashi had never seen before. Bokuto looked as if he wanted to devour Akaashi then and there. Akaashi didn't breathe as Bokuto's face neared his, his cool breath fanning onto Akaashi's tear stained face, making the water chill on his skin. 

Bokuto's grin grew lighter as he saw Akaashi's reddened tear filled eyes, as if the look itself was bringing him great pleasure. He licked his lips again, and without hesitation, reached forward and grabbed Akaashi by his cheeks, forcing him upwards.

"I don't think you're far enough," Bokuto hissed, tossing Akaashi to the side roughly. Akaashi's head collided with the carpeted floor hard, causing stars and darkness to cover his vision as he tried to recover, groaning in pain. 

"I always thought that you were pretty.." Bokuto growled as he pressed his foot on the side of Akaashi's head, slowly crushing down with the force of his shoe until Akaashi screeched in pain, and blood ran down the side of his cheeks. 

"Always thought that you would make a great toy for me to play with.." Akaashi sobbed as he felt Bokuto's hands on him again, pulling him up by his shoulders and licking the side of his face as blood continued to flow, chuckling as Akaashi let out tiny cries of pain. 

"Isn't this amazing, Akaashi?" Bokuto whispered so that Akaashi could feel his grin against his cheek, his tounge lapping up the blood once more. "To be hurt, to have blood running all over your face?" He hissed, leaning back. 

Akaashi sobbed, looking up at Bokuto, one of his eyes had turned red from a burst vein, and filled with bloodied tears as he stared at Bokuto, "please.." He wheezed, shaking in agony. 

"Stop..." 

Bokuto frowned at this, raising his hand and bringing it down hard onto Akaashi's non-bloodied cheek, forcing his head to snap to the side. Akaashi cried out in pain once more, his body shaking as Bokuto forced him to look back at him. 

"You don't make the rules, Akaashi," Bokuto snarled, getting into his face and pulling him harshly by his hair. "I do." He spat, making Akaashi flinch away from the furious man. 

"Y-yes, I apologize.." Akaashi wheezed, "I-I will not.." He coughed a little as blood from his torn lip slithered down his throat, "I will not disobey you again." Bokuto seemed content with this answer, and soon, the horrible look of fury that was once on his face melted away, and was replaced with one that was much softer. 

"Good, Akaashi." Bokuto purred as if he was talking to a pet and not a man that he had beaten nearly to death. "Now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" He asked, grinning as Akaashi slowly nodded, swallowing thickly. 

"Y-yes, Master B-Bokuto.."

 


End file.
